Shuzen Sisters
by KatieCooker
Summary: Moka, Kokoa, and Kahlua find a boy about their age. He washed up on a sand bank and now they slowly get to find out about his past, that is if the can stop fighting over him! TsukuneXShuzen sisters.
1. A Strange Boy

Shuzen Sisters

Chapter 1: A Strange Boy

_**Hello People that I have never met! I am new on here and have been reading fanficton for about ten days now. After a while I thought maybe I should write a story just to see if you guys would like it or if I even could write one, after about an hour and a blank page I decided to ask someone for help. When I was reading I found like five or six stories by this guy and I asked him for help... long story short I am writing a story idea that he had and never actually wrote, please if its bad don't tell me I don't take criticism well.. ENJOY!**_

_** Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Rosario Vampire.**_

_Thoughts**/(Sounds)**_

She hit the ground time after time, Kokoa used what little strength she had left to lift herself off the cold tile floor. The rubric, checkered pattern only made the room look empty. She had tried and tried, time after time. Yet she could never beat her elder sister. Kokoa stood up wobbling as he feet made their way to a good stance. Her cloths were dirty, the amount of times she had fallen to the floor, her sister was literally mopping the floor with her. Her tomboy shorts were worn and her sleeveless shirt had more then a few holes in it. "Oh, looks like you've really gotten her wound up today," sitting on the sidelines and watching was the eldest sister.

Kahlua didn't want to fight, she never really wanted to fight. Besides that, if she did fight there was a chance she would get her pretty white dress dirty. "I'm done for today..." Moka said as she crossed her arms. Moka was wearing a pretty dress as well, it wasn't quite as white, more like a type of silver. The dress reached to about her knees, her little feet were wrapped up in cute little straw sandals. "Wait, I didn't say I was done!" Kokoa yelled as she ran at her sister, Kokoa's bare feet hit the ground as she ran at her sister.

Kokoa's hand was grabbed quickly, Kokoa felt herself fly in the air as she was lifted. "Hey, what are you doing?", Kokoa asked as she looked at the person who had lifted her up. "Why do you two always have to fight?" The person who had stopped Kokoa was none other then Moka's mother, Bloodriver Akasha. She was wearing a light pink colored dress and was smiling as she let Kokoa go, "I tried stopping them, I really did!" Kahlua said as she pushed herself from the chair she was siting on and walked over to Akasha.

Kokoa crossed her arms and turned away from Akasha, "Why do you always have to stop us?", Kokoa asked, Akasha put her hand on Kokoa's head and pat it. "Because I don't like my daughters to fight." she seemed happy about saying it. Her daughters, even thought Kokoa and Kahlua weren't her real daughters she still treated them that way. Moka had left after her mother had arrived, she didn't need to be there.

Moka idolized her mother, she was so strong and yet so nice. She had no problems showing her mother how she felt, when she laughed, or cried her mother would be right there with her. Moka had walked out of the building, it was a building that was mostly used for plants, the ceiling was made of glass. When Moka fought with Kokoa they tried to do it where no one would find them, usually that never works.

Moka didn't hate her little sister, she loved her. Just some times she can irritate without knowing she does. Moka was outside the castle know, the castle was on a large piece of land surrounded by water. A full Three-hundred-sixty degrees around the land was water, it drifted in from the human worlds oceans. Sometimes they would get some things from the human world as well.

Moka was a little irritated so she was walking around the edge of the land looking down at the waves that crashed upon the sand below. It was a beautiful day, the sun was high in the sky and the wind was blowing just enough to carry Moka's beautiful, silver hair behind her shoulders. The grass brushed against the side of her feet as she walked and it tickled a little, Moka was about ten at this time in her life.

Not to far in the distance was an overhand, a part of the land that hung over the sea with nothing below it. Moka loved this spot because it was simply just relaxing, Moka began to make her way to that spot. She sat down on the edge of the overhang and let her feet dangle over the cliff, her hands were laying on the soft grass and she was leaning back looking up at the sun. It was so relaxing, Moka began to swing her feet back and forth and letting the wind just carry away her anger.

"Moka darling, you shouldn't be that close to the edge.", Akasha said as she put her hand on her daughters shoulder. Moka was startled a little and hit her foot on the edge of the cliff, when she did this her straw sandal came loose and it fell from her foot. She could feel it slipping and she tried to use her foot to keep it on but it was no use.

"My sandal!", Moka yelled as she stuck her head over the edge of the cliff to see her sandal fall to the sand. "Hey, be careful, lets go inside dinner must be ready by now. Moka's eyes were almost stuck, her sandal was sitting right next to a boy. The boy was about half covered with sand and the part of him that was showing was his head and his upper body. The waves crashed over the boy, his body ached as the water touched him. Sparks flew off the boys body as the water came crashing upon him. Moka didn't know what to say.

Moka stood up and grabbed her mothers hand, "Mother, there's a- Moka's mother ignored her daughters rants. "Oh, you lost your sandal, don't worry we will get it tomorrow, alright?", Akasha asked as she began to walk away with Moka holding onto her hand. '_Is he going to be okay?'_ little Moka didn't know what to say or do.

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

__Moka had gone inside with her mother, they were now sitting down at a long dinner table, Kahlua and Kokoa were sitting on both sides of Moka. Akasha was sitting at the head of the table and other adult members of the family were also sitting at the table. The girls were part of the immediate family so they had to act as ladies, eat like a lady, talk like a lady and especially dress like a lady. Kahlua was already dressed like a lady, her white dress was appropriate wherever she went. Moka and Kokoa had to change into fancier dresses so as to not stick out.

The adults were talking about unimportant things. Moka's father wasn't there, he usually didn't show up to eat unless it was a necessary thing, he had a lot of things he needed to do. Moka looked down at her soup, she couldn't stop thinking about that boy. '_Was he even real?'_ Moka thought to herself. "Hey, after dinner come with me okay?", Moka asked her sister Kahlua.

"Where are we going?", Kahlua asked. The two girls were whispering so that the adults couldn't hear them. "I found a boy... just like us!", Kahlua was extremely excited. They had only been friends with adults, there was no other boys around the same age as them. "A boy?". Kokoa asked as she joined the conversation.

Akasha looked over at her daughters who were all whispering to each other, she didn't really have time to deal with every little thing that her daughters were doing. "Is he cute?", Kahlua asked still whispering. "What, no is he strong, does he look like he can fight?" Kokoa asked. "After dinner alright.", Moka said looking over at her mother. that's the only time they would be able to do it.

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

"Shh, if mother finds out what were doing then she will tell dad!", the girls had lantern and were walking to the place that Moka found the boy. They could feel the cold ocean air blowing in the wind, the girls reached the overhand. Kokoa and Kahlua looked over the edge at the boy, Moka just looked up at the sky, the stars were so clear at night it was amazing.

"I can't see anything, maybe we should go down there!", Kokoa said as she looked back at Moka who was already making her way down to the sand bank. The lantern was burning bright and was left on the ground right behind Kokoa and Kahlua. The wind had began to pick up and it was blowing sand in Moka's face as she climbed down closer to the boy. "Stupid!", Kokoa yelled as she ran around to where Moka had gone down.

Kokoa didn't think where she was stepping and her foot was caught on a little sand hill. The tip of her toes had gotten caught and she fell over the side of the path that she was taking. She rolled until she hit the back side of Moka's knees. The two girls rolled on in the sand until they hit the bottom of the sand bank. "Ow, why didn't you just stay up there?", Moka asked as she pushed Kokoa off of her. Moka looked ahead at the boy she saw.

Sitting right next to the boy was her straw sandal, "Look!" Kokoa sat up and looked at the boy who was laying on the sand. His chest was moving up and down so he was alive, Moka couldn't see he was alive from where she was earlier. "What should we do?" Kokoa asked, Moka looked back at Kokoa then at the boy. He looked nice enough, there was no way that they could just leave him here to die. Moka stood up and grabbed his wrist, she began to pull on it and managed to pull his body away from the water.

"Help me, we are going to take him in the house.", Moka said. Kokoa stood up and went to the other side of the boy. She picked his arm up and wrapped it around her shoulder, Moka did the same and they began to slowly walk up the pathway leading back up to Kahlua. The two girls were exhausted walking up the path of sand with a boy on their shoulders. They laid him down on the cool grass and took a break, "Oh, I think he might be hurt!", Kahlua said as she pointed at his back.

Moka and Kokoa looked at the boys back, a portion of his back was covered by a large scar that looked like a circle with spikes on the round edge of the circle. Moka wiped the dried sand from the boys back and put her hand on his scar. "Where do you think he got it?", Moka asked looking over at her sisters. "He is probably a warrior and received that in a battle!" Kokoa said, actually that could be a possibility.

Moka grabbed his arm once again, Kokoa stood up and did the same. Kahlua walked behind the boy with the lantern in her hand. She didn't have a good feeling about having this boy be under the same roof as her. He looked dangerous, a giant scar on his back means that someone wanted to kill him right? That means if someone wants to kill him they want to kill his friends as well.

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

__The girls managed to get the boy into the castle without anyone noticing him. Kahlua opened the large wooden door to her room. They figured it would be easier then dragging him a couple rooms down to Moka's or Kokoa's rooms. Kokoa and Moka laid the boy down on Kahlua's bed, "Hey, I don't know if we should do this!" Moka and Kokoa looked at Kahlua, the boys face was showing for the first time now. Kahlua's heart skipped a beat when she saw him, he was really handsome. "What do you mean?" Kokoa asked sounding irritated having carried him from the sand bank all the way to Kahlua's room.

"I think we should actually just keep him in my room.", Kahlua said, without looking away from the boy. "I think if he doesn't wake up then we should move him from room to room every night, so that no one finds him." Moka said. She didn't see what Kahlua saw, she was looking only at what the boy was, who he was, and why did he end up at the sand bank. Kokoa was wondering what kind of cool things he could do if he was a cool warrior!

_**So did you guys like it? I hope you did I tried my best, the original idea is by Ahubbard676 he helped me out a lot so I feel I should thank him as well. Reviews are welcome just please no flames, I will try too write a new chapter as soon as I can!**_


	2. A Silly Fairy Tale

Shuzen Sisters

Chapter 2: A Silly Fairy Tale

_**Wow, so I've gotten a lot of support for this story! I'm glad so many people like it so far, I am going to try and upload a Chapter every other day. If I don't upload its probably because I was to tired to, I work twelve hour shifts so I don't get a lot of sleep. To answer some questions that might arise this Chapter, Tsukune is the little boy, sparks are visible when they react to him and vampires. Also, I Guess Ahubbard676 did write this story once but decided to delete it. I'm talking to much thank you guys for reading it and reviewing so much!**_

__The three sisters looked at the boy, he was laying on Kahlua's bed and was still sleeping, it hadn't been very long since they had carried him inside. His torn shirt was a little wet and so were the pants he was wearing, "So, what do we do with him?", Kokoa asked as she looked over to her big sister. Moka didn't really know what to do either, he was so strange. If they were asleep and water was splashed on them they would wake up from the sheer pain.

Kahlua poked his cheek a couple of times, "Hes warm...", Kahlua said as she continued to poke the side of his face. Her finger pushed in the side of his cheek and as she did this the boy moved his face away from her finger. "Hey look he moved!", Kahlua yelled loudly. Her sisters put their hands over her mouth and tried to keep her quite, they could only imagine the punishment that they would receive if someone found out about him.

"How long do you think he was out there?", Kokoa asked as she walked on the side of the bed where his face was laying. Moka took her hand off of a sobbing Kahlua's mouth, "You guys are mean!", Kahlua said as she wiped her eyes. "He had to have been there for at least a day.", Moka was happy she saved him but now she was wondering if maybe she should tell someone about it. If this boy was dangerous then they shouldn't be alone with him when he wakes up.

Kahlua rolled blankets over on the boy, since he was wet the blankets were wet too. Kahlua walked over to her closet to grab some more blankets. "Hey are you sure we should just leave him here with her?", Kokoa whispered into Moka's ear. Moka glanced at her elder sister, Moka then turned her head to the boy who was asleep on Kahlua's bed.

It would be a bad situation if he woke up and he was a bad person, "I think she will be okay, besides if we aren't in our rooms then it will look bad." Moka grabbed Kokoa's hand, "Be careful, when we wake up we will come in to check on you, alright?", Moka said as she took Kokoa out of Kahlua's room. Kahlua smiled at her sisters as they left her room, she then tossed her extra blankets on her bed and slowly climbed into bed. Her eyes were focused on the cute boy, _'I wonder what your like'_ Kahlua thought to herself as she began to close her eyes.

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

Moka sat up in her bed, the bright morning sun had blanketed her room. The warmth of the sun sprung her to her feet. She had to check to see if the boy was awake and if her sister was alright. Moka's bare feet slide across her room and she opened her door, "Oh, where are you headed in such a hurry?" Akasha asked, standing behind her was Kahlua and Kokoa who were shaking their heads trying to tell there sister not to say anything.

"I really had to go to the bathroom!", Moka said trying to play it off. "How strange that's exactly what both of you said to me too." Akasha said as she turned to look at Kahlua and Kokoa. Moka mentally slapped herself on the forehead, they really came up with the same excuse as her?

Moka had gotten dressed in a sleeveless white shirt and a pair of shorts, Kahlua was wearing her same attire of a pure white dress and white gloves. They were sitting with Akasha and the girls were eating breakfast, "STORY!" Everyday Akasha would read the girls a story from a storybook, Kokoa and Moka didn't really care about it but Kahlua wouldn't be able to go throughout her day without one.

Moka had already finished her food and was waiting on her sisters, she didn't want to just leave without them. The stories that Akasha had read to the girls were always so whimsical and magical. "Okay, hmm. How about the story of snow white and the seven dwarfs?", Akasha asked as she picked up an old leather covered book. "What is it about?", Kahlua asked as she kicked her feet back an forth, she was sitting at a small round table and was eating oat meal.

Kokoa loved oat meal and would eat it as if she was in an eating contest, she would get pieces of the oatmeal all over her face and cloths but today she had slowed down. "Its about a girl who was put under a sleeping cure by an evil witch, but by true loves kiss she woke up." The girls all gave each other the same look. Akasha had began to read the story to the girls, Kokoa had stopped eating entirely, she was so into what the story was about.

All the girls could see themselves as the prince, they would kiss the girl and wake her up with true loves kiss. The only problem with that theory was, which one of the girls was his true love? Akasha finished her story and left the girls to play, they were completely alone and were all looking at each other. "Do you think it will work?", Kokoa asked. The girls all pushed out their chairs and ran to Kahlua's room. When they opened the door there he was, still asleep.

Kahlua walked over to her bed and brushed the back of her hand on the boys face, "You cant be serious!" Moka didn't think that some fairy tale would be true, especially if it was the boy who woke the girl up. "Hey wait, mother said they got married after the girl woke up, that means if he wakes up you will have to marry him!" Kokoa said blushing as she watched her sister move closer to the boys lips.

Kahlua's lips touched the boys, she could feel the warmth of his lips as she kept he lips on his, she was pushing against his face to much though. She had covered up his nose and his mouth so he wasn't getting any air. The boys eyes opened up and be pulled away from Kahlua, as he did this he fell backwards on Kahlua's bed falling off of it.

All three of the girls were blushing and looking over where he had fallen over, "Ugh, where am I?" The boy stood up and rubbed his back, his face turned red when he looked at the girl who had just kissed him. "I...I.. promise to be a good wife!" Kahlua yelled as she hopped on her bed then jumped onto the boy. The two fell over and Kahlua was holding onto him, "Hey, what are you talking about. Who are you?" Moka and Kokoa walked over to the other side of the bed where the boy and Kahlua were.

"Oh, how rude of me." Kahlua said as she stood up and backed away from the boy who was laying on the ground in confusion. Kahlua bowed to the boy, "My name is Kahlua Shuzen, an I woke you up with true loves kiss! Just like the story!" Moka watched the boys reactions, he wasn't looking anywhere. "I'm sorry, but honestly I can't remember anything.", the boy didn't remember anything?

"What do you mean?", Moka asked as she walked closer to the boy. He looked up at her and stared for a minute, "Well, all I can remember is my name and I was running away from something for some reason." The girls looked at him, he could only remember his name. That means that he thinks he knows them, he just cant remember them.

The door to Kahlua's room opened and Akasha walked in, "So, this is what you girls were hiding." Akasha said as she looked at the brown haired boy. She didn't know why but she felt uneasy around him, as if something about him wasn't right. Akasha bent over next to the boy, "Whats your name? Do you know where your family is?" The boy made his way to his feet and looked at the pink haired woman.

"My name is Tsukune, I can't remember my last name or anything else... do you know me?", Tsukune looked at the mother. She gave him a gentle smile, "My name is Akasha, these three girls are my daughters. My guess is they found you and nursed you back to health." Tsukune looked over at the girls. Kahlua was smiling at him and the other two were just interested in him, they just stared at him like he was some rare animal.

Moka pulled on Akasha's hand, she had to tell her mother that he was a vampire. The sparks that flew off of his body when the water hit him was a dead give away. Akasha leaned down and Moka whispered in her ear. _'That would explain his aura'_ Akasha thought to herself, this wasn't good. If he was a human there was only a few things that she could do, since he is a vampire she had to take him to Issa.

"How did you get that scar on your back?", Kokoa asked. She was thinking it to herself and didn't mean to blurt it out. Tsukune looked over his shoulder to see just a little of his scar, "I-I don't know.." He was feeling a little bad that he couldn't remember anything, he was just happy he could remember his name and that he was running from something.

Akasha looked at his back, it was a large scar that was hit him dead on in his spine. She wouldn't be surprised if he had some sort of nerve damage. "Hey, Tsukune would you mind coming with me?" Akasha asked as she held out her hand and smiled at him. "Ah, sure." Tsukune said as she grabbed Akasha's hand and began to follow her. The girls stayed behind and watched as Tsukune was taken away to their father.

Tsukune looked back at the three girls, they looked worried he felt as if he needed to thank them for all the things they did for him. They had taken care of him, without them he might have died. Tsukune smiled at the girls and waved to them, "Hurry back husband!", Kahlua said as she waved back. Moka slightly blushed and waved back at him.

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

Tsukune walked with Akasha, it wasn't that long before they stopped at a door. It looked like some sort of throne room, "There is a man behind these doors, he will tell you if you are allowed to stay here okay?" Akasha looked at the boys ripped shirt, he looked like he had been through hell and Issa wasn't the nicest, or easiest person to impress. Akasha opened the doors to the throne room, inside was a little dark but Tsukune could see the entire room clearly. Standing in the middle of the room was a tall man, his long dark hair hung down his back. Tsukune felt Akasha's hands on his shoulders as he walked forward.

The man was standing in front of a large table, he was looking at some papers and didn't look back at the two. "Who is he?", Issa asked as he put his hands on the table in front of him. "Your daughters found him, he doesn't seem to remember anything about himself.", Akasha said pushing Tsukune forward a little. "Why did you bring him to me?" Issa asked as he turned around to look at the boy. Issa's words were cold and seemed like he was irritated.

"He is unique.", Tsukune looked back at Akasha, _'I'm unique?' _Tsukune thought to himself. "Why is that?" Issa asked sounding a little bit interested. "Your daughter found him with water splashing over his body and it didn't effect him." Akasha was trying to keep the boy at their castle, for that he would have to prove his worth to Issa. If Tsukune was a unique person then of course he would be able to stay.

"Hmm, so he can't feel pain?" Issa asked as he walked closer to the boy. "I want to talk to him alone, will you please excuse us?" Issa only showed her his nice side. Akasha left the room and shut the door behind her. She hoped for the best, besides that she knew that the boy would be okay with Issa. He put on a tough act but when they first met he was such a nice guy.

Tsukune watched at Issa walked around Tsukune without saying a word. "Do you know how to fight?", Issa asked Tsukune as he stood in front of him and looked at him with dull eyes. "I don't know..", Tsukune didn't like being alone with Issa he missed Akasha she was so nice and made him feel calm but this guy..

Issa waked over to a large pillar that was holding up the roof. There were about eight pillars in the room, four on the right side and four on the left side. "I want you to hit this as hard as you can, if you can put a dent in it you can stay." Issa stood behind Tsukune as he looked at the pillar. Tsukune lifted his fist up and punched at the pillar, his fist hit it and did no sort of damage. Tsukune pulled his fist back, the skin on his knuckles was a little scratched. Tsukune's face didn't seem to flinch though, it was as if he truly didn't feel the pain.

"That's a shame.", Issa said as he walked back over to his table of work. Tsukune watched as Issa walked back over to the table. Tsukune was being ignored now, he had to leave. Issa didn't think there was anything special about a boy who cant even put a dent into a marble pill- Issa turned around when he heard the sound of punching. Tsukune was hitting the pillar as hard as he could. No dents were being put into the pillar but as he punched Tsukune slowly tore away the skin on his knuckles.

Blood was now on the pillar and on Tsukune's knuckles, "I'm unique.." Tsukune kept saying to himself as he hit the pillar with all he had. Issa watched as the little boy continued to hit the pillar with out showing any sort of pain. His bloody knuckles were getting worse, Tsukune pulled his fist back once more. He took a deep breath and slammed his fist into the pillar again.

Issa watched as the pillar began to crack from where Tsukune had hit it, the marble fell to the ground where Tsukune had hit it. Large chucks were laying on the floor by the boys feet. Tsukune was breathing hard and look at the large hole he had just put in the pillar. Tsukune had not only made a dent in the pillar he made a large hole and even cracked the pillar. "I will want to talk to you everyday, do you understand?" Issa asked as he turned back to face his work...

"Does that mean I can stay?", Tsukune asked as he looked at Issa. Issa shook his head yes and that was that. Tsukune ran to the doors to leave the room and pushed them open. Akasha looked at Tsukune as he exited the room with bloody knuckles.

_**I really hope you guys liked it! This is going to be an action/life kind of story, there will be fight scenes every other chapter if not then every third chapter. Now that Tsukune can stay thought he has to deal with the Shuzen sisters who are going to be bugging him, whether it be his wife Kahlua lol, Kokoa trying to get him to fight with her, or Moka just trying to figure out who he is. Thanks to Ahubbard676 for giving me this idea to write! **_


	3. Getting to know the Family

Shuzen Sisters

Chapter 3: Getting to know the Family

_**Hi people! I'm so happy you guys like this story so much. I didn't think it would be this liked, anyway there is a question that is rising in the reviews about Aqua. I do have a place for her in this story yes, but not just yet I'm sorry if your mad about it but I don't really wish to rush it! **_

"Do you think he's dead?", Kokoa asked. It had been about three hours since Tsukune was taken away from the girls and not only Kokoa was thinking this. The girls were all sitting in Kahlua's room and were waiting for either their mother to come back alone or waiting for both her and Tsukune. "I hope father didn't hurt him..." Kahlua said as she played with her dress a little. All of the girls were worried, Moka didn't have to much of an opinion about him though.

Kahlua looked over at Moka who was just standing against the wall by Kahlua's door. "You know, you should look more worried about him!", Kahlua said as she gave Moka an angry sort of look. "I don't know why I should be worried.." Moka had her arms crossed and was trying to ignore her sister. The door next to Moka opened up wide and walking through the door was Tsukune. He had gotten changed, "Girls, be nice to him, your father is leaving him to you." Akasha nudged Tsukune into Kahlua's room and shut the door behind him.

Tsukune looked around at the girls who were all anxious to talk to him. The girls all looked at him in his new cloths, he stood a little taller then Moka and had on a light brown shirt that had three buttons at the neck of the shirt and two of them were unbuttoned. He wore regular black pants that looked a little worn but looked nice on him. "Thank you..", Tsukune bowed to the girls, if it wasn't for them he would have died or starved or something. He stayed like that until he felt a smack on the back of his head.

Tsukune put his hand on the back of his head and looked up, Kokoa was standing right in front of him and looking directly in his eyes with a pissed off look. "Damn right thank you!", Kahlua stood up and walked over to Kokoa in a hurry. "Don't be mean to my husband!", Kahlua smiled at Tsukune and latched onto his arm. "Come, I will show you around the castle since I'm the eldest." Kahlua opened the door to her room and took Tsukune with her as she left the room.

"Hey I'm coming too!", Kokoa ran out of the room following behind Kahlua and Tsukune. Moka sighed as she followed after Kokoa. _'Father let him stay, I wonder what that means?',_ Tsukune was a strange boy so far. Kahlua made her way around the castle with Tsukune and showed him around, he was a little shy at first but after a little bit he began to talk to Kahlua.

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

__Tsukune and the girls had made it outside, they were all sitting underneath a tree where the shade hid their picnic basket. They had food laid out on a large red blanket and it was stretched out over the shade. "So that's why you call me your husband?", Tsukune asked looking with disbelief at Kahlua. He didn't understand why he woke up when she kissed him, but it really was just because of lack of oxygen that he woke up struggling for air. "So, you don't remember anything?", Moka asked as she pulled out a can of tomato juice from a wooden straw woven picnic basket.

"I can't remember anything, to be honest with you I'm about as happy with it as you are.", Tsukune looked over at Kahlua who was sitting really close to his side. "So, Do you know how to fight?", Kokoa looked close to Tsukune. He didn't look like much but neither did she. "I'm not sure...", Kokoa stood up and grabbed Tsukune's wrist. "Well there's only one way to find out!" Kokoa dragged Tsukune away from Kahlua and Moka.

They were about ten feet away from the tree now and Kahlua and Moka were watching the two. Moka was watching closely, she wasn't worried but she wanted to see how strong Tsukune was. "Be careful okay?" Kahlua yelled as she held her hands close together. Tsukune didn't really like it when she called him husband, still he couldn't just tell her he wasn't. Without any sort of warning Kokoa stuck Tsukune in the chest. A shock wave flew off of his body as he fell backwards and hit the ground, "Oh no!" Kahlua stood up and Moka did as well.

Tsukune began to laugh as he lifted himself of the ground. "That knocked the air out of me!", Tsukune didn't look like he was hurt at all. Kahlua and Moka stayed where they were and just watched as Tsukune stood up. "You can really take a beating!" Kokoa said as she backed away from Tsukune. "It's because I'm unique." Tsukune smiled at Kokoa and put his fists up like he was going to fight. Kokoa smiled and ran at him with full force.

Tsukune was a close match for her, every time she would throw a punch or a kick he was fast to dodge it or block it but didn't seem to throw any punches back at her. "Wow he's doing really good!", Kahlua had stars in her eyes as she watched Tsukune defend himself. "Why don't you attack!", Kokoa asked as she kicked at Tsukune's head, he ducked down and dodged the attack only for a fist to make contact with his chin.

Tsukune backed away from Kokoa and looked at her, no matter how many times she hit him he didn't make any sort of reaction to it. "Fight back!", Tsukune looked over to the person who had yelled it. Moka had told him to fight back, she could tell he was either holding back or just didn't want to hurt her. "It's okay, she's tough!", Kahlua had even told Tsukune to fight Kokoa. Tsukune looked cautious as he waited for an opening in Kokoa's attacks.

Kokoa lifted her knee up and hit Tsukune in his chest, Tsukune had found his opening. He pulled his fist back as far as he could, when he released it he could feel the air being pushed out of the way. His fist hit Kokoa in the chest and sent her body rolling on the ground, "Kokoa!" Moka and Kahlua ran over to Kokoa, she was knocked out but was alright. Moka looked back over at Tsukune who was only standing for a second before he fell to the ground himself.

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

__Tsukune had passed out from internal injuries, his body had taken a beating even if he didn't know it. That was the downside to having his special problem, he wouldn't feel the pain but his body was still receiving a blow. "Hes really strong.", Kokoa said as she sat down next to her sisters. Kokoa was alright, she had to rest for a little but was okay. The girls were all sitting around his bed and had been waiting for him to wake up.

Akasha had found out about what happened and had told Issa about it, Tsukune was taken care of and When Kokoa woke up they had decided that Tsukune would no longer be able to 'play' with her. "Girls its time to go to sleep, he will be here when you wake up tomorrow.", Akasha said as she helped the girls all put their chairs away.

Kahlua kissed Tsukune on his forehead before she left and whispered something stupid in his ear like, "I hope you have dreams about me my husband!" The girls all went to their own rooms and stayed awake for a while. They all worried about him and felt bad that he had gotten hurt, Kahlua and Kokoa eventually passed out and were dreaming about normal stuff for them. Kokoa was dreaming about finally beating Moka at a fight and Kahlua was dreaming about her life with Tsukune in the future.

Moka on the other hand, was awake and couldn't sleep. She was going over in her mind, _**'Would he have woke up if I had kissed him?', **_it had been bugging her ever since Kahlua kissed him. It was ridiculous to think that a fairy tale would actually be true. She tossed and turned in her bed until she managed to throw all of her blankets off of her. "I wonder if he's okay.", Moka slowly made her way out of her bed and began to pace back and forth in her room wondering if she should go to his room and check on him.

She had made it to her door and chickened out before she opened her door, she could feel a fluttering feeling in her stomach every time she thought about going into his room and checking on him. It was something like a thrill or nervousness that was getting to her. She had finally gotten the courage to leave her room, she made her way to Tsukune's room as quickly as she could trying to get there before anyone caught her.

Moka had a blanket thrown over her shoulders as walked down the dimly lit hallways of her castle. It was extremely cold and she thought if she was caught she could just say that she was bringing him a blanket to keep him warm. Moka had reached his door and those damn butterflies had came back and were fluttering as she grabbed a hold of Tsukune's door handle. When she opened the door it was completely empty, Tsukune was asleep and laying in his bed.

Moka walked over to his bed and placed the blanket she was carrying on Tsukune's bed, she then walked over to the chairs that were sitting against a wall next to the door to leave. Moka grabbed onto one of the chairs and began to take it over to Tsukune's bedside. When she made it over to Tsukune's bed she unfolded the chair and sat by his bedside. "You would have woken up if I kissed you right?", Moka shook her head. What was she thinking, he is just some random guy that she had just met.

Moka looked closer at him, he looked like he was sweating. Tsukune sat up quickly, he had done it so suddenly that Moka was scared and fell out of her chair. Tsukune began to breathe hard as held his hand to his chest, "Ouch..." Tsukune looked over to his beside at the girl who was now sitting on the ground next to a knocked over chair. "Hey are you alright?", Tsukune asked as she made his way out of his bed to help Moka up.

"You shouldn't scare people like that you know!", Moka began to blush when she looked up at Tsukune. He was smiling as he held a hand out to help her up, "Have you been here all night?" Tsukune and Moka had began to talk, Tsukune helped her up to her chair and he sat back in his bed. "I.. was getting to hot and I thought maybe you would like a blanket to keep you warm..", Moka didn't look up at him, she was actually really shy around him.

Her shyness was probably due to the fact that he is the first boy her age that she has ever met, it wasn't that big of a deal for him but to her it was a lot to take in. Moka and Tsukune had talked for a little before she went back to her own room. He felt a little better after talking to her, she was kinda cute when she wasn't staring at him like she hated him.

Tsukune had cuddled up in his bed with Moka's blanket over him, he could smell Moka on it and for some reason he felt better. Tsukune's door opened once more but this time it wasn't Moka, and it wasn't any of the girls. "Get up, if your going to stay here then I'm going to use you.", Issa was standing at his door and was waiting to do something with him.

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

Tsukune had followed Issa outside, the cold wind bugged Tsukune but if Issa wanted him to do something he was going to do it without question. "I was told that today you fought my daughter and you won the fight, from now on every night I will train you to fight." Issa said as he took off his long black overcoat. He tossed it on the ground and took a fighting stance. "But, why would I need to know how to fight?", Tsukune couched up a little blood when Issa's fist hit Tsukune in the gut. "You have to be ready at all times.." Issa said as he helped Tsukune stand up.

Issa had his own agenda for having Tsukune stay with them, he could train the boy and have him do what ever he wanted. He could protect the castle, or he could kill someone that Issa wanted killed, the possibilities were endless for a vampire boy that could not feel any pain. Tsukune would only fail his mission if he was so hurt that his body shut down on its own free will, there was a problem though. Tsukune would eventually remember everything from his past, once that happened what will become of him?

_**I hope you guys liked it, I loved writing it for you guys, sorry if it was updated a little late I don't get off of work until late. Thanks to Ahubbard676 for giving me the idea to write, and thank all of you beautiful readers for favorites/following it really inspires me and keeps me going! Oh and I recently found this amazing app for android I don't know if its for i Phone but its called Animania it has a ton of animes and you can download them right to your phone, They also have a chat box thing to, I just thought I would share it with you guys, Until next time**_

_**XOXO**_


	4. A Play-Date with disaster

Shuzen Sisters

Chapter 4: A Play-date with disaster

_**Hi People! Yes once again I have risen from the dead to bring you a new chapter... yeah I'm weird so what! Anyway I apologize for not posting a new chapter I hadn't received any email notifications from fan-fiction so I figured people hated my story and they weren't reading it and when I came to look BOOM, we hit thirty-one reviews... okay now that's crazy! I Appreciate it a lot guys so if you keep reading and reviewing then I will keep writing!**_

__Tsukune had been training all night with Issa, his body was beaten his energy was gone and the sun was just coming over the horizon. He threw off his cloths and slowly made his was underneath the blankets on his bed. He climbed into them head first and was relived when he felt his skin touch the cold sheet that was placed over the bed. "Ah, finally I get to sleep!", Tsukune closed his eyes slowly and let his body relax.

"Tsukune, are you awake yet?", Tsukune's eyes opened wide and he sat up looking at his door. Standing there with a blanket was Kahlua. She was wearing a white pair of pajamas, more like adult clothing but to her she just liked how they looked. "Ugh, what are you doing?", Tsukune asked as he pulled Moka's blanket up to his chest covering himself up. Kahlua noticed the blanket and felt a little bit of jealousy come rushing up to her face.

"I thought that we could snuggle!", Kahlua said it with a smile on her face but Tsukune wasn't as happy with the idea of snuggling. Kahlua began to make her way to Tsukune her baby soft cheeks were glowing red as she climbed onto the end of Tsukune's bed. "W-Wait we should be going to get breakfast right?", Tsukune was nervous and was scared as well. "Don't worry, its okay if you hold your wife right?", Tsukune felt his head begin to spin. Kahlua had reached him now and she laid her head down on his chest and her hand made her way up to where her face was laying on him.

Tsukune fell out of his bed onto the floor and picked his shirt up, "Where are you going?" Kahlua sat up in Tsukune's bed, she had this crazy idea that they were to be wife and husband. Tsukune ran out of his room and began to run away from Kahlua, _'Where should I go, there's no where I can go she cant find me!' _He thought one more time and blushed, the idea he had was even worse then what was already happening.

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

__Kahlua slowly opened up Moka's door, she glanced inside of her room then slowly, and quietly made her way in Moka's room. She looked under Moka's bed, in her closet and basically everywhere Tsukune could possibly hide, except under Moka's sheets. Kahlua smiled as she stepped backwards a little, she began to run and jumped in the air above Moka's bed, "I found you!" When Kahlua fell on Moka's bed the only one she woke up or caught was Moka.

"What are you doing?", Moka asked with her voice being muffled by the blanket over her face. "Huh? Where's Tsukune then?" Kahlua asked and a second later her question was answered. "PERVERT!", Tsukune fell on the ground outside of Kokoa's room. "It's not what you think, your room is the only way to get there.", Tsukune thought about what he was saying and it all just sounded terrible.

Kahlua and Moka walked out of Moka room and looked at Kokoa who was yelling at Tsukune. "What happened?", Moka asked as she walked over to help Tsukune off the ground. "This guy was in my room while I was asleep and he was thinking of doing bad things to me!" Moka let go of Tsukune's arm and he fell back down to the ground.

"Is that true Tsukune, were you thinking about another woman then your own wife?", Kahlua asked as she knelled down next to Tsukune. "Your not my(his) wife!", Both Tsukune and Moka said at the same time. Kahlua, Kokoa and Tsukune all looked at Moka, "Well you all seem lively this morning!" Akasha said as she held her hand down to Tsukune to help him off the ground.

Akasha had taken them all to where they had breakfast and Tsukune had explained things to everyone, "So the only reason you were in Kokoa's room was because that's the only way to get to the roof?", Akasha said as she looked at Tsukune. Kokoa was eating her food like the crazy girl that she was and Kahlua was crying as she ate her food, _'He doesn't love me anymore!' _she thought to herself. Moka was eating and avoiding eye contact with Tsukune.

"After were done do you want to go fight some more Tsukune?", Kokoa asked she had her food all over her face. "What, Tsukune has plans to fall in love with me again though!", Kahlua said pushing her forehead against Kokoa's. Moka stood up from the table and began to walk away, Tsukune felt as if he was causing more trouble for everyone. He couldn't see it but Akasha could, the blush on Moka's face said it all, she wanted to spend some time with Tsukune as well, but she was shy to say something.

"Moka, wait for a moment.", Akasha said as she stood up and helped her daughter sit back down at the table. "How about you share Tsukune, each of you gets some time to spend with him, wither it be picking out wedding dresses, practicing fighting, or just showing him around the house." Akasha looked at Moka, she was blushing but had a slight smile on her face. "Okay, I will have him for the first half of the day and Kokoa can have him the second half!" Kahlua said with a smile as she reached for Tsukune's arm.

"Sounds good to me, Moka didn't want to take care of him anyway, right?", Kokoa asked as she looked at Moka who shook her head no. Moka stood up and began to walk away, before she did thought, "Actually, I hate to have you take care of me but could you show me around better?" Moka turned around and looked at him, he smiled at her and she had to look away from him to prevent her from blushing.

"Then its decided, I will get him for the morning, Moka in the afternoon and Kokoa after dinner!", Kahlua said as she wrapped Tsukune's arm in between the two of hers. "Sound great, alright play nice girls!", Akasha let the girls do what they wanted. "I wonder what kind of a person you are Tsukune.", Akasha asked herself. "Akasha, good morning.", Issa had walked around the corner and noticed Akasha. On the side of Issa's cheek there was a scratch, "I took the boy out at night, he had quite the endurance, I wouldn't let them get to comfortable." Issa walked close to Akasha, be bent down and kissed her on her forehead.

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

__Tsukune smiled as Kahlua came out of her closet wearing tons of different kinds of white dresses that she had for several occasions. One was for a garden part, one was for a birthday and one was a wedding dress that she had designed herself. "What do you think about this one?", Kahlua said as she twirled around in her own dress. The bottom of the dress spun and it reflected the light so perfectly back onto her face.

"You really do look pretty.",Tsukune said with a smile. "You think so?", Kahlua began to walk towards Tsukune but her foot caught on the bottom of the dress and she fell towards Tsukune. The middle of her dress ripped apart and the bottom of the dress fell apart. She fell on Tsukune and buried her face into Tsukune's shirt, "Hey I got you, are you okay?" Tsukune could feel his shirt getting wet with Kahlua's tears.

"All that hard work...", The wedding dress she had made herself was ripped in half now and she couldn't help but let herself cry a little. Tsukune felt bad that she had ripped it trying to show it off to him. "I'm sorry... we can't get married if I don't have a wedding dress..", Kahlua said as she wiped her eyes with Tsukune's shirt. Tsukune put his hand on her head and smiled, "You know, its more special if you make your wedding dress with your husband right?" Kahlua looked up from Tsukune's chest, he was blushing and looking away but was smiling. "Yo-Your going to help me make a new dress?", Kahlua smiled wide as she wrapped her arms around Tsukune and squeezed him.

"This doesn't mean I'm your husband!", Tsukune was sewing together a piece of white fabric, he was making a puffy flower that was going to be sewed on to the middle part of the dress that connects the bottom to the top. He had mad about ten now and Kahlua had sewed them on and connected the bottom of her dress to the top. "Well, of course that's what this means!", Kahlua was humming the wedding bells chime. Tsukune had made all twelve of the flowers while Kahlua mad the top and the bottom of the dress, it was fair to say that she was a lot better at sewing then he was.

After a while Tsukune was done and Kahlua was trying on her dress in her closet. _'Looks like it's almost time to go to Moka.' _Tsukune thought to himself. "What do you think?", Kahlua asked as she walked out of her closet. Her dress look amazing and it also looked professionally made, "It looks great!" Tsukune fell backwards as Kahlua jumped on him and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. "You know.. Kissing is something that a wife and a husband do as well..", Kahlua began to move her lips closer to Tsukune's.

Before her lips could touch his, Moka had grabbed his arm and pulled him out from underneath of Kahlua. "Hey, what are you doing?", Kahlua looked sad as Moka pulled Tsukune away. "Your times up!", Moka didn't know it but she had saved Tsukune. He didn't want to be kissed, not just yet anyway Kahlua is nice sweet and she likes him maybe she could someday become his wife.

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

__"Ah, this tea is delicious!", Tsukune said as he looked out into the sea. Moka had taken Tsukune to the spot on the edge of the cliff where she had first found him. Tsukune looked over at Moka and caught her starring at him, "I'm sorry for making you take care of me, I sort of just needed a break." Moka was curious about Tsukune at first but just realized that he was just a boy who can't remember anything about his past, "I know, they can but sometimes but I don't mind letting you relax.", Moka said as she took a sip of her tea.

"So can you remember anything else?", Moka asked just remembering to ask him about it. "You must remember something about your family or friends." Tsukune smiled as he put his cup on in the grass. His face looked so happy yet something was wrong, "I can remember something about my family, its just a little bit but I know its them.", Tsukune let some tears fall from his eyes. Tsukune closed his eyes and pictured the scene, his family dead before him. Flames consumed their bodies and he sat there and watched as the fire ate his parents.

Tsukune opened his eyes and smiled at Moka, he began to explain to her that for some reason he knew that those people were his parents. He didn't know how it happened or why he survived but he knew that he didn't have anyone or anything to go back to. "What ever I came from wasn't the way I want to live.. my family is gone, all my memories are gone as well but for now I can at least begin to make new ones.." Tsukune turned and looked at Moka.

She closed her eyes and smiled at him, she felt a liquid hit the side of her face, when she opened her eyes, they began to shake. Tsukune had a sword through his chest, his eyes were shaking and blood was coming from the wound, Tsukune's shaky hand grabbed onto the blade and felt as it was pulled from his body...

_**That's right I'm going to leave you with that, in about two chapters is where Ahubbard676 left off so that will all be me and my ideas! I hope you guys look forward to the next chapter and Whats coming up for Tsukune's amazingly complicated life with The Shuzen Sisters!**_

_**XOXO**_


	5. The Reasons Why

Shuzen Sisters

Chapter 5: The Reasons Why

_**Hi People! SO... yeah some people were mad about that cliffhanger. I don't like to leave cliffhangers so this is just for you guys, don't tell anyone else they might get jealous! So after this next chapter I will be on my own so I hope you guys don't hate my ideas!**_

__Tsukune looked at Moka with wide eyes, blood was gushing from the hole in his chest and Moka couldn't stop shaking. "T-Tsukune!", Moka yelled as Tsukune fell to the ground. His cup of tea fell to the ground and went all over the grass, "Good, maybe that will get that cocky bastards attention, we have his daughter so he will have to come.", The man who was talking was with one other and they had hurt Tsukune.

Tsukune wasn't moving and Moka watched as his eyes went dull, her body couldn't stop shaking Tsukune was.. was dead. Moka crawled over to Tsukune's body and began to move him, "Tsukune get... get up!", tears were streaming from her eyes as she continued to move him trying to get him up. "Hey, get her away from him before he starts to stink!", Moka turned to look at the men who had done this to Tsukune. There were two of them and were wearing black ski masks and a pair of regular cloths, they were some type of yokai but not vampires.

Moka had no idea what to do in this situation, one of the men walked over to pull Moka away from Tsukune's motionless body. "No.. NO!", Moka felt the man grab at her but she did everything she could to fight back, she kicked and punched and even bit the man. He let go of her and she made her way back over to Tsukune's body, "You cant even handle her how are we supposed to kill the father!" Moka had no worries about her father, he could kill both of those guys without even breaking a sweat.

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

"What do you think they are doing right now?", Kahlua had made her way to Kokoa who was in her own little training area. Kokoa smiled as she wrapped her fists up with tape, "Knowing Moka shes probably just waiting for it to be over." Kokoa jabbed at the air once or twice making sure that the tape would hold when she practiced with Tsukune. Kahlua laid on her back and looked up at the ceiling, they had such a nice time together it was so bad that it had to end.

"What do you think of him?", Kahlua asked as she raised her hand in the air and then let it fall to the ground. Kokoa looked at Kahlua, _'What do I think of him?' _ Kokoa hadn't asked herself that question before, he is strong but seems to not know how to control it. He has no sense of right or wrong, Kokoa knew this first hand when he sneak into her room. "I guess I don't really know him all that well...", Kokoa had only wanted to find out about what he can do, not who he really is.

"I know who he is!", Kahlua sat up and startled Kokoa. Before Kahlua could talk, the door to the room opened up and one of the helpers that worker around the castle had came in. "Excuse me, but I need you girls to come with me for a little while.", The woman said as she took the girls hands in her own and began to escort the girls to their mother.

The girls didn't know what was going on but they did know that if this ever happened they were told to do whatever they were told. "Where's Moka?", Kokoa asked the woman, she didn't say anything, she just continued with what she was doing. Kahlua looked at Kokoa and they gave each other a worried look, if Moka was in trouble Tsukune would protect her right?

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

Moka watched as she was carried away from Tsukune's body, the men that had attacked Tsukune had some sort of drug. When Moka breathed it in she couldn't move her body, her arms and her legs felt weak. The men had tied her arms and legs with rope and were carrying her on one of their shoulders. Tsukune's body was laying there by itself now, could he really be dead though. "Alright we have one of them, so hopefully the other two are on their way.", Moka could just barely hear the men because of the drug they gave her.

They had reached a door to get into the castle and Moka was beginning to lose sight of Tsukune's body. The door shut behind them and Moka could no longer see him, the boy whom for some strange reason made her relax. It didn't matter now, he was dead and the only thing that was left was for these men to be killed by Issa. The man that was carrying her put her down and leaned her against a wall.

The two men looked around and hadn't seen anything so they began to talk to each other, Moka began to think about her family. If they had captured her then Kahlua and Kokoa could have been caught as well,_ 'no, they were in the castle they are safe right?' _ Moka was trying to stay calm but after seeing what they did to Tsukune she wondered how far these people were willing to go to get to Issa. "Right this way girls.", Moka turned her head to see her sisters running towards her with tears in their eyes. "MOKA!", both Kokoa and Kahlua fell to their knees and held on tight to each other. The woman who escorted the girls began to talk to the kidnappers like she knew them.

"Now that we have the kids we can go after him.", The woman said as she looked at the blood stained Moka. "What did you do to her!", The woman yelled as she grabbed one of the men by the shirt. "W-We didn't do anything to her, she had a bodyguard so we got rid of him that's it!", The woman let go of the mans shirt and looked at Moka. "Where's Tsukune Moka?", Kahlua asked as she looked around the room. Moka leaned her head down, "Moka..?" Kahlua was probably the one who was hurt most by what happened but Moka didn't have the heart to say it.

Kahlua slowly stood up from her sisters, her eyes were twitching as she thought about what these monsters did to Tsukune. "Where's Tsukune?", Kahlua yelled as she ran at the kidnappers. The man who had carried Moka quickly grabbed Kahlua and put a rag over her mouth, She kicked and punched at the man but felt her legs and arms go numb. Her breathing became slower and slower as well, the drug that they were given had a calming effect but Kahlua couldn't stop thinking about attacking them.

The door that the kidnappers had come through opened up sightly, everyone turned to look at who it was. Tsukune stood there with blood covering everything below his stab wound, the right side of Tsukune's body looked like it had some sort of black growth on it. His right arm hung down a little longer then his left arm and it looked like it had some sort of shinny metal covering it. The growth continued to crawl up Tsukune's neck but stopped there.

"What the hell, we stabbed him he should be dead!", One of the kidnappers said as he backed away from Tsukune. The girls looked at Tsukune, he was so scary looking, he looked like a true monster. Vampires have the ability to change parts of their bodies and use them as weapons, Kahlua has the same ability though hers involves her arms changing into bat wings and they are as sharp as a sword. Tsukune must has something like that happening to him right now, nothing else could explain such a strange thing happening.

Moka looked at the place where Tsukune was stabbed, the wound was gone. The large hole where the sword had pierce through was gone and the only thing that was left was a scar. "Who cares take care of him!", The woman said as she sent both of the men after Tsukune. The men began to transform into their yokai form as they ran at Tsukune, One of the men transformed into a lizard man, his scales looked like they were as hard as metal and his claws looked like they were as sharp as a sword.

The other man had shed his skin and had two other heads come out of where his shoulders were, "Tsukune..." Moka looked at him and he didn't have the same aura, his eyes were dull and he didn't show any sort of emotions or expressions. The lizard man swung his claws at Tsukune and cut into his chest, Tsukune fell backwards onto the ground with claw marks running down his chest. Tsukune laid on the ground, "That was easier then I thought!" The lizard man began to walk away from Tsukune. "C'mon, get up I hurt you more then these guys could ever hurt you!", Kokoa had stood up and yelled at Tsukune.

The day that they had fought, Tsukune didn't fight back until Moka had said something. When he did fight back he took Kokoa out with one punch, "We need you so get up and fight!" Tsukune's eyes began to fade back to their normal self's. He took a deep breath and sat up, the scratch that the lizard man had given him healed up quickly, "Just stay down already brat!" The lizard man swung his claw again but this time it was stopped when Tsukune put his right arm. Tsukune's arm had blocked the razor sharp claws.

He pushed the lizard man backwards with his arm and managed to stand up. Kokoa smiled as Tsukune stood up, _"What do you think of him?"_, That's what Kahlua asked. She didn't know him for a while but the answer was simple, _'I think he's a hero!' _Tsukune swung his fist at the lizard man and hit his stomach, the man flew backwards and hit the wall that the woman was standing next to. She jumped a little and watched as Tsukune hit the other man back towards her as well. The three headed man hit the wall and fell to the ground, "Are you girls okay?" Tsukune untied Moka and helped her to her feet.

"I still have this one!", The woman was holding Kahlua, her hand had turned into a sickle and she had it to Kahlua's throat. Tsukune grunted as he looked at Kahlua, she was in trouble and he had to help her no matter what, but there wasn't much he could do at this point. "That's right now I'm going to leave here and none of you are going to stop me!", The woman threw Kahlua at Tsukune and jumped towards her to catch her.

The woman ran outside and looked back to make sure that none of the kids were following her, she smirked knowing it was a clean get away. She would be able to come back with more people and they would finally be able to kill Iss- she looked forward and before she could stop she was grabbed by the neck and lifted off the ground. "Iss..", The sound of her neck snapping echoed outside, Issa let her body go and she fell to the ground lifeless.

Issa wiped his hands off and looked at the place the woman had come from, "Well done boy." Tsukune had passed out after the woman escaped. Kahlua was laying on Tsukune, he had caught her then passed out, she still didn't have the strength to stand up so she just enjoyed herself a little longer. Tsukune's arm had gone back to normal and he looked like he was okay. "Ah, my husband came to save me, how romantic!", Kahlua looked at Tsukune's passed out face. She just couldn't pass up and opportunity like this, she leaned forward and kissed his lips.

Moka and Kokoa looked at her kiss him and they both looked away quickly, _'Why do I hate it so much when she kisses him?' _Both Moka and Kokoa thought to themselves.

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

Moka was walking down the hallway of the castle at night, the day was so rough and after spending the day with her mother and her sisters the night was all to herself. She was carrying her blanket with her as she made her way to Tsukune's room. She checked on her sisters to make sure they were asleep before she went to his room, if they were awake then they would defiantly say something. She slowly opened the door to Tsukune's room and looked inside, Tsukune was laying in his bed with the blanket he had given her laying on top of him.

Moka walked inside and closed the door behind her, Issa watched as his daughter shut the door behind her. He walked away from Tsukune's room, he was going to wake him up to train him but maybe he needed rest. Either way he knew that Tsukune would soon follow his plan, he had already reacted to protect Moka and the others soon he will kill people, the people that Issa tells him to kill. The reason Tsukune is such an important asset is because he will protect the people he cares about even if it means killing.

_**Happy now? No you want more? I'm not that fast of a writer :'(! Anyway I hope you liked it, Tsukune's past will slowly begin to come into the light from now on and his relationship with be more developed between him and well... all of the girls, from playing house to fighting away invisible enemies he will make them love him! **_

_**XOXO**_


	6. Leaving

Shuzen Sisters

Chapter 6:Leaving

_**Hi People! So it came to my attention that you guys have a few questions, First off Akua/Aqua will be in this series, in fact she plays a major role in the story and how it ends. Second, I do not intend to leave this as a harem fic, Tsukune will decided between the sisters if any of them he likes. Now, I FREAKING love you guys! The story is doing so well that it's crazy, I really do appreciate all the support and love this story is getting so thank you all!**_

__It has been a week since the attackers were caught and 'dealt' with. Tsukune made a full recovery and had something that made him very interesting. "I said do it!", Kokoa had her knee dug into Tsukune's back and her hands were holding down his right arm. Tsukune could feel the pressure of Kokoa's knee on his back but the pain wasn't there like normal. "I already told you..", Tsukune kicked Kokoa in the back with his foot and she fell off of him.

"I don't know how I did it.", Tsukune rolled his shoulder around. Ever since Tsukune had transformed his arm from how it was normally to the metallic beast arm, Kokoa has been trying to get him to do it again so that she can fight him like that. "Idiot, you don't even know how to control yourself!", Kokoa sat up and moved her legs closer to her chest. Tsukune has been having the same sort of play-date like he had a while ago, Kahlua, Moka, then after dinner Kokoa. It didn't bother him spending time with the girls but sometimes they would get out of hand.

'Tsukune, now that I have a proper wedding dress lets get married right away, alright?', Kahlua would say when he spent time with her. 'Don't be such a baby it's just a broken finger, look it goes back into place- see that wasn't so bad was it?', Kokoa would say after breaking another thing of Tsukune. Moka wasn't that bad thought, mostly they would just relax, Tsukune didn't really know a lot about Moka but he did notice a few things.

Moka usually only smiles or really haves fun when she is with her mother, Kokoa and Kahlua are her sisters but they are from another mother and they can sometimes have arguments. Their father wasn't there a lot for them, once in a while he would get away from business long enough to spend time with his daughters but it wasn't that often. Kokoa stood up and began to walk out of her training room, it was about time for her to take a bath before bed. "Ugh, I guess we will just have to do more intense training, good night!", Tsukune wondered why in the world he had to even to training in the first place.

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

__Tsukune looked over his shoulder, his parents were standing there and were waving at him. He could feel the grass under his feet and the wind blowing in his hair. This was a real moment that had happened to him, Tsukune took off running to his parents with tears in his eyes. When he came closer he began to realize that something was wrong, Tsukune's parents had disappeared and he was surrounded in darkness. "Leave him alone, his parents are dead so why bother killing him... let the vampire suffer..", Tsukune could hear voices coming from out of the darkness.

In an instant Tsukune was back in the grass again, this time he watched as he ran to his parents. His mother picked him up and swung him around but it wasn't him, he was having an out of body experience as he watched his parents love him. "Hey, Tsukune are you okay?", Tsukune shook his head and sat up. He looked around and he was back in his bedroom, "You looked like you were having a bad dream." It was morning time and Kahlua had gone into Tsukune's room to wake him up.

"Yeah, just a bad dream.", Tsukune said as he slid out of bed. "Well, you can take a bath now, we are all done." Kahlua looked at him with a smile on her face, today was the day that she would finally get him to kiss her. She had always been the one who kissed him but not today, she would get him to finally make a move. "Hey Tsukune..", Kahlua leaned in close to Tsukune putting her body up against his.

She looked up at him with such an innocent look, "Do I look good after getting out of the bath?" Tsukune blushed and tried to think of a way he could get out of this situation. "Y-You know I should probably get going now..", Tsukune moved out of Kahlua's way and she fell on his bed. She turned around and watched as he walked out of the room.

Tsukune quickly made his way to the bathroom to take his bath, he took his shirt of and the rest of his cloths followed. The large scar on his back was more of a dark red compared to his regular skin, the blade scar on his chest looked faded but he had only just received it. "II wonder how I did that?", Tsukune climbed into the tub and lifted his right arm out of the water. He doesn't ever even remember changing his arm into that sort of thing.

"How did that happen?", Tsukune blushed and hid underneath the water so that no one would see him naked. Tsukune stuck his head out of the water and looked around the bathroom, there was no one inside the bathroom with him thought. "The scar on your back, I remember seeing it when we first brought you inside.", The voice sounded familiar and Tsukune knew how it was. "What are you doing just sitting outside of the bathroom door?", Kahlua was sitting down leaning up against the door.

"I want to know more about you... since we never talk seriously then I thought it would be nice for a change.", Tsukune looked into his own reflection in the herbal water. He didn't feel pain but he didn't want to be weak after taking a bath, "If you don't remember or don't want to tell me its okay." Kahlua stood up and dusted herself off. She felt bad that he could never talk to her like he talked to Moka or Kokoa. "I remember running...", Kahlua was surprised that Tsukune had talked, she figured he would just ignore her but he really did care about her..

Kahlua sat back down and leaned against the bathroom door. "It's not much but I can remember running and when I stopped to see if someone was chasing me, I felt a burning sensation on my back...", Kahlua turned around and put her on the bathroom door. "After that I blacked out and woke up when you kissed me.", Tsukune still had to get back a lot of his memory and was slowly getting it back. "Thank you...", Kahlua smiled as she walked away from the bathroom door. Tsukune didn't know why but when he is with the girls he feels better, like they are his actual family.

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

"We are going to have so much fun today!", Kahlua had her arm interlocked with Tsukune's and they were walking to a car. Moka's face was blushing and she was watching Kahlua hold Tsukune so close with jealousy in her eyes. Kokoa followed next to Moka but wasn't watching with jealousy but with anger, she knew he had some sort of special power that he wasn't showing her and on top of that he was being lovey dovey with her sister.

They were headed into town today to have a fun day and to see if anyone there recognized Tsukune. Akasha thought it would be a good idea so she was going along with them, "Alright, is everyone ready?" Tsukune and the girls had gotten into the back of the long limo and Tsukune was sitting between Kokoa and Kahlua. Moka sat on the other side of the limo with her mother, she watched them close thought, if Kahlua was to try and kiss Tsukune again she would definitely stop her.

"So whats going to happen if we find someone there that knows me?", Tsukune didn't know how much of a problem that one question was. "I would assume they would take you to where you belong.", The girls all looked at Tsukune with worried eyes. "But Tsukune's my- all of the girls stopped talking and thought about what they were going to say he was to them.

"But I don't want to leave my friends!", Tsukune shouted out without thinking. Kahlua smiled and wrapped her arms around Tsukune's. "That's my husband!", Kokoa just crossed her arms and tried to avoid looking at anyone in the eyes. "H-Hey, could you let go of me?", Tsukune asked as he tried to free his arm from Kahlua. Moka looked at Tsukune, he was such a nice person and she didn't know why but when he talked about her she could feel her heart race.

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

Tsukune had his head ducked down and a gardeners hat on his head, Kahlua was standing in front of him and Kokoa was standing behind him. They tried their best but every time Akasha asked people about him he had to show his face to people. "Alright, I think we have looked around enough, how about we go get some ice cream?", Akasha asked. She took everyone over to an ice cream shop and they sat down at a table while she went and got ice cream, "Looks like your not going anywhere today!", Kokoa said as she pulled a chair out and jumped on it.

Tsukune helped Kahlua into her chair and pushed it in for her, Moka walked around to the chair that no doubt her mother would want to sit at. Before she could pull it out Tsukune had already grabbed the chair and pulled it out for her. "O-Oh T-Thanks..", Moka said as she jumped into the seat. Tsukune pushed her chair in and then went over to his seat. The girls looked beautiful in their summer dresses, Moka was wearing a light pink dress with slippers on and had a necklace that looked weird. Kahlua was wearing a white summer dress that of course looked more expensive then any other dress in the world.

Kokoa wore just plain and simple things she could have fun with, she wore a pair of shorts and a baggy red shirt that let one of her shoulders hang out. "So all of these people are yokai?", Tsukune looked around at the people who were walking around. Their table was outside and it was under the shade of a tree that was in the middle of the shopping district. "Yep, all of these people are yokai.. I guess its strange for you being here right?", Kahlua asked. Tsukune didn't know why but he felt like he had never been in a place like this.

"Alright, here you go!", Akasha came out of the ice cream store and was holding ice creams for everyone. "Vanilla for Kahlua, Chocolate for Kokoa and strawberry for me, Tsukune, and Moka. Kokoa began to lick her ice cream like a wild beast. Kahlua took little licks then thought of a wonderful idea, "Hey Tsukune, would you like to taste mine?" Tsukune blushed as he looked at Kahlua, she looked so beautiful that he couldn't say no. Tsukune began to lean in over the table, he licked Kahlua's ice cream and then sat back down.

"Hey!", Tsukune jumped in his seat and looked at Kokoa, she had chocolate ice cream on her face and had a cute irritated nervous face. "You can try some of mine to.", Tsukune didn't have any other choice, he leaned in and licked Kokoa's chocolate ice cream as well. Moka looked down at her ice cream, why did she have to have the same kind of ice cream as him? They laughed for a little and when they finished their ice cream they were planning on going to the part for a little while until they decide to go home.

Tsukune slid out his chair and turned around, once he did he was faced with a man who had his face covered with a black robe. His body was completely covered and for some reason Tsukune felt like he strangely remembered this person. "Who are you?", Moka asked. Before she got a response Tsukune was pulled away from the man by Akasha. The spot that Tsukune was at began to catch on fire, this man was after Tsukune and it wasn't a good thing.

Akasha kicked the man and he went flying into the tree that was in the middle of the shopping district. "Get behind me kids!", The girls all stood by Tsukune, Kahlua and Kokoa stood on his left side and they were holding onto his shoulder and Kahlua was holding his hand. Moka had went to his right side and tightly squeezed his hand, Tsukune hadn't paid attention to them though. His mind was focused on that man, Tsukune's body could barely stop shaking. Why did this man scare Tsukune so much, what about him made Tsukune afraid? Akasha walked closer to the man and before she could grab him he had disappeared.

His body had turned to dust and flew off in the wind, Akasha is the leader of the three dark lords so going in a head to head battle with her was a death sentence. She turned around and walked over to Tsukune, "Tsukune are you okay?" he was in his own little world though.

Tsukune was running in the dark, his feet were bare and they were being cut from the cold hard ground, he was running from someone and he didn't know who they were. He had made it to a dock and stopped to take a breath, he was being careful not to get wet from the ocean water. He leaned against one of the boats and tried to catch his breath. He looked back and there he was, the man who was covered in the robe. Tsukune took off running to the edge of the dock, when he reached the end he knew he couldn't jump in the water or he would die from the purity of the water.

The man with the robe held his hand out and a ball of fire appeared, either way Tsukune was going to die. He turned away from the man and jumped out into the water, while he was in the air the fireball hit his back and fried his nerves. Tsukune dropped in the water, the man with the robe walked to the edge of the dock and looked out to find Tsukune. He was no where to be found, "Tsukune are you okay?", Tsukune shook his head, that was how he had gotten there. Why was he running though, who was that man and why was he trying to kill Tsukune.

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

__They had gotten home and were relaxing, Tsukune had just remembered how he had gotten to this place. He was sitting outside of the caste and was looking out to the ocean, his life was so strange. Moka came up from behind him and sat down next to him, she could tell he needed someone right now and she wasn't that emotional of a person. She didn't know what she could to, if she was Kahlua then she would know what to say but- All of Moka's thoughts stopped when Tsukune's hand reached out and found hers... he leaned in close and whispered something in her ear. She couldn't believe what he said, he moved his lips away from her ear and kissed her on the cheek.

Tsukune pulled his hand away, their interlocking fingers broke and he stood up and left Moka sitting there thinking about what he had said to her... 'I'm Leaving..'

_**Now I wouldn't say that this is a cliffhanger! I am sorry, hey at least you don't have to wait long to see the next chapter I think I have been uploading every two days. Seriously guys, thank you all so much for reading favorite/following and reviewing my story, there is no better feeling then seeing people say they love it and are waiting for the next chapter so eagerly until next time!**_

_**XOXO**_


	7. With You in Mind

Shuzen Sisters

Chapter 7: With You in Mind

_**Hi People. So, this is my first solo chapter and sort of solo I had a little bit of knowledge dropped on my by RightWrong. First of I finally found out when I am going to put Akua in the story so YAY, still haven't decided if she is going to be a love interest yet or not though. You guys should tell me if she should be a love interest or just be someone who wants Tsukune out of the picture, so tell me because she is going to be in the story in chapter 9.**_

Tsukune tossed and turned in his bed, only a few hours ago he had told Moka that he was going to leave. He had decided he would tell Lord Shuzen before he left, yet he didn't come to train Tsukune. Tsukune sat up in his bed. He couldn't help but think about what had happened, Tsukune looked down at his hands, they still shook when he thought about it. _(achoo) _The sound of squeaky sneeze scared Tsukune. He looked around in the room and didn't see anyone, _(achoo)_ it sounded rather close.

Tsukune looked down at his blankets and noticed a bulge, he grabbed his blanket and tossed them to the side. Moka was laying on her side, when Tsukune pulled the blankets off of her she pulled her legs closer to her chest. _'What is she doing?',_ Tsukune put the back of his hand on her forehead, she did seem to have a little bit of a temperature but it wasn't bad. "I wonder how long she has been here for?", Tsukune thought for a little while about what to do, he couldn't just carry her back to her room in the cold. She would get worse if he left her alone, Tsukune blushed as he put the covers back over her.

Tsukune moved closer and closer to her, if he was next to her maybe she would begin to feel better. Tsukune felt chills run down his spine when he felt Moka's hand carelessly move to his chest, he felt like he shouldn't move in this sort of situation but it only became worse. Moka had shifted her whole body now and her legs were now intertwined with one of his. _'She's not feeling good so its okay, right?',_ Tsukune felt his face get hotter and even managed to blush even more.

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

Tsukune opened his eyes instantly they drifted over to where Moka used to be. She was gone, Tsukune sat up and looked around, _'Was that all a dream?'_ Tsukune put his hand where Moka's body was, "It's still warm.." So it wasn't a dream, she had really slept in his room with him, Tsukune sighed and put a little smile on his face. It couldn't be help, he had told her he was leaving. Tsukune had made his way out of bed and dressed himself. He was now on his way down the hallways of the Shuzen castle to where he ate breakfast with the girls every morning. Tsukune's feet began to slow down, _'maybe I shouldn't',_ Tsukune turned around and dug his fingers in his pocket.

"This is delicious!", Kokoa yelled as she dug into her food. Akasha had made fried eggs and omelets for breakfast, Kokoa was eating so fast that her food was almost hitting Kahlua who was sitting next to her. Kahlua had her head resting on her hand, "I wonder what's taking him so long." Moka was hanging her head and trying to avoid looking anyone in the eyes, she felt like if she did she would begin to cry. Akasha glanced over at Moka, she could easily read her daughter and knew something was wrong.

"Maybe.. you should... wake him up!", Kokoa blurted out with food in her mouth. The instant Kokoa talked Moka's head jolted up and looked over at Tsukune's food which was getting cold. "It's part of the job I gues- Moka had stood up and slammed her hands on the table stopping Kahlua dead in her tracks. "I will get him..", Moka turned away from her sisters and her mother. "What do you think is wrong with her?", Kahlua asked as she slowly sat back down.

As Moka walked away tears ran down her face, _'What if he is already gone...' _Akasha smiled as her daughter walked away. "Maybe she wants to be closer to him.", Akasha said. She turned to look at Kokoa and Kahlua, they were both dumbfounded, Moka trying to be closer to someone other then her mother? Once Moka was around the corner and her sisters couldn't see her she began to run, _'Tsukune..'_ She didn't want to leave him this morning.

She darted around one of the hallways and ran up to his room, she opened the door and looked inside. Her trembling knees gave in when she saw that he wasn't in his room, she couldn't hold herself back anymore. "TSUKUNE!", She began to cry, she would cry his name out every other breath. She put her fists up to her eyes and began to rub them, her eyes were becoming bloodshot red now and she couldn't stop herself. Out of no where while she was crying she felt a little tap on the top of her head, "You shouldn't cry, I don't think it suits you." Moka couldn't help but cry more when she heard his voice, turned her head a little and looked up at Tsukune.

He had turned his head trying not to look at her, he felt really bad about making her cry. She stood up just long enough to wrap her arms around his neck and hold onto him tightly, "I-It's okay.." Tsukune hesitated at first but wrapped his arms around her as well. He could feel his shirt getting soaked from Moka's tears, she had burred her face in his chest and let it all out. "Do you think it's really true?", Kokoa asked. Kahlua and Kokoa had decided to check up on Tsukune as well, they had just passed around the corner and saw Tsukune and Moka holding onto each other.

"She... she does like him!", Kahlua couldn't believe what she was seeing. She moved her hand to her heart, Tsukune had never embraced her like that before. "HEY!", Kahlua yelled as she stormed towards Tsukune with her fists clenched. They let go of each other and both looked surprised when Kahlua marched towards them. "Kahlua it's not what it looks li- Tsukune's words were cut off when Kahlua kissed him. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him until she figured she had gotten her point across. Moka had already passed the point of no return, she clenched her fist and bit her lip.

Kahlua pulled her lips away from Tsukune's and took a deep breath. "Tsukune is MY husband!", Kahlua said as she interlocked her arm with Tsukune's pulling him closer. "Why is he your husband?", Kokoa said as she walked next to Kahlua and put her arms on her hips. "Because it was my kiss that woke him up!", Kahlua said as she stuck her tongue out at Kokoa. Moka couldn't take it anymore, if Tsukune was going to leave she was going to make sure he knew how she felt. "I want Tsukune...", Moka said in almost a whisper, her hand slowly made its way to Tsukune's.

"What did you say?", Kahlua asked looking at Moka who had her hair blocking her face. "I WANT TSUKUNE!", Moka blurted out squeezing tight onto Tsukune's hand. Both Kokoa and Kahlua looked at Moka with nothing less then surprised faces. "This is how its going to happen, we will fight for him!", Kahlua said looking Moka directly in eyes. Both of the girls gazed back at each other, they were going to fight over Tsukune.

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

__Tsukune stood on the side lines, they were in Kokoa's training room and all of the girls were ready to fight. "Wait, you know there is another way to do this!", Tsukune talked but all the girls were already focused on fighting. _'Tsukune will be mine.',_ all of the girls thought as they began the fight. Moka ran at Kahlua thinking that she would be the hardest to fight. Kahlua wiped away her tears and ran at Moka with the same amount of speed.

Moka kicked at Kahlua but Kahlua had dodged the kick, with only one leg holding her up Kahlua knew she had a good opportunity. Kahlua swept Moka's leg and Moka fell backwards to the ground, Kahlua raised her fist in the air and was about to slam it down and hit Moka but before she could Kokoa kicked Kahlua in the back knocking her away from Moka. Moka stood up and watched as Kahlua stood up and blocked one of Kokoa's kicks.

Moka ran to get back in the fight, Kahlua grabbed Kokoa's leg and began to swing her. Kahlua released Kokoa and she flew a little before landing on the patted ground. Moka kicked Kahlua in the stomach making Kahlua fall to one knee, before Moka could do anything Kokoa had already came back and attacked her. Moka blocked Kokoa's attack but it allowed Kahlua to stand up and catch her breath.

"STOP!", The girls heard a loud sound followed by a scary aura. Tsukune was the one emitting it, the girls stopped and looked at Tsukune as they caught their breaths. "I don't want you to fight, you are sisters.", Tsukune let some tears out of his eyes. "If I had a sister, or even a brother I would be happier then anything in the world!", Tsukune began to wipe his eyes. The girls looked at each other and felt disappointed. "I cant remember much, but I know when I had my family I was happy and that's all that mattered to me!", Tsukune ran out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

__The girls were all laying next to each other in Kokoa's training room, it was silent and the tension in the air was very thick. None of the girls talked for the longest time, "I'm sorry..", Moka said as she blushed a little. "I'm sorry as well... I guess.", Kahlua said as she looked over at Moka. "I'm not sorry!", All three of the girls looked at each other and busted up laughing. They couldn't help themselves, they were fighting over a boy who didn't know who he wanted to be with. "I feel bad about what we were doing.", Moka said as she put her hand on her heart. "I do too, we should do something to make up to him." Kahlua said as she sat up. "How about we make him breakfast in the morning!", Kokoa said sitting up as well.

The girls had decided it would be best to let Tsukune calm down before they tried to talk to him. He seemed pretty upset about them fighting, they had also agreed that they would never fight about it again and would let him decided who he liked.

_**Sorry about the short chapter and the lack of stuff in it but don't worry there will be another one in a day or two. Finally Moka tells her sisters that she likes Tsukune as well though! Next chapter Tsukune will be put to his limits when Issa tests him, also a little TsukunexKahlua fluff next chapter. **_


	8. DA FLUFF

Shuzen Sisters

Chapter 8: DA FLUFF

_**Hi People. Sorry about the last chapter I know it was short but I was trying to work on my other story. I Promise that updates will come the same as usual, same with my other story every other day there will be a new chapter. So basically I will update everyday, with one story then another the next day. So people were saying that they would love for Akua to be a love interest and I like it to, but you can still tell me this chapter whether or not that is a good idea.**_

__"So you wish to leave?", Tsukune had waited up all night to talk to Issa. He had his mind set on leaving the castle after what had happened with the mysterious man. Issa was sitting on a chai- well it was more like a throne then a chair. He had planned on making Tsukune his assassin that would do whatever he wanted but recently he had received word of another 'special' vampire. He had to think about what was best for himself, yes if Tsukune left he would have lost a valuable person, but how valuable was he?

Issa let a little smirk out, this rare ability of Tsukune's was out of pure accident. Him being able to change his body didn't make much of a difference in a battle against the 'special' vampire. Over the years Issa has found many 'special' yokai to make do his bidding, Tsukune was of course one of the rare ones but not the only. Issa had a wonderful idea, "Of course you can leave, but my I at least test your strength at least once more?" Tsukune was bowing but when Issa talked Tsukune raised his head.

"O-Of course it's the least I can do!", Tsukune stood up straight and waited for Issa to lead him outside. After Issa had heard about the special ability Tsukune possessed, being able to transform his body, Issa had wanted to see it for himself. Night after night of intense training had been of no help to him though, Tsukune didn't know how to bring the arm out himself.

"Are we going to go outside?", Tsukune asked looking around. Tsukune was told that they would never train inside the castle, there were many reasons why especially since he has so much power. "Before you start know that this is a battle to the death.", Issa's words hit Tsukune and only a few seconds after that he was hit from behind. The punch had knocked Tsukune on his back and knocked him close to Issa's feet. "You will be fighting them.", Tsukune looked up at the person who had attacked him.

Standing where he used to be was three yokai, they looked different then normal yokai though. The one that attacked Tsukune was standing up straight, its body looked like it was in pain and seemed as if it hated itself. "That one is a Ghoul, they are very hard to get, usually humans would just die after having so much blood injected into them but not this one.", Issa was really enjoying himself. Tsukune had never heard of a Ghoul before though. The Ghouls skin was partially blackened by the vampire blood, "Standing to its left is a fire nymph, it's rarity is the ability to use a flame that only dies when it wants it to or it does." Tsukune pushed himself off the ground as quickly as he could, these were strong people and he had to do his best if he was going to win.

"And the last, a blind cyclops, not being able to see makes his hearing fifteen times better so when you move your feet he can even tell which direction you are going to go in.", Tsukune was easily outmatched here. He clenched his fist and looked at the three monsters, he had to try to and win though if he didn't he would die here and now. "AHH!", Tsukune pulled his clenched fist back and ran at the three.

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

Moka sat up in her bed, ever since the first night that she had slept in Tsukune's room she couldn't sleep unless she was by his side. She couldn't go to his room though, in the morning Kokoa and Kahlua would have to wake her up so that they could make breakfast for Tsukune. If she didn't wake up in time they might start fighting again, besides if they see her sleep with Tsukune they would want to as well.

_(knock...knock),_ Moka looked over at her door and when it was pushed open both of her sisters were standing in the doorway. "We couldn't sleep..", Kahlua had her blanket curled up in her arms and she was hugging it tight like she would to a cute cat. Kokoa leaned her head back and yawned, he blanket was just barely being held in her hand and she was dragging it on the floor. It was strange that these girls were all sisters yet they were so different from each other.

The girls walked in Moka's bedroom and crawled into her bed, Kokoa was on Moka's right side and Kahlua was on the left. "Do you guys feel bad about what happened today?", Kahlua asked as she clenched tighter onto her blanket. Moka was looking up at her ceiling and had been thinking about that all night, Kokoa hadn't given it much thought besides the part about waking up early in the morning to make him breakfast.

"It's his fault anyway he should have chosen one of us already!", Kokoa shouted out without thinking. All of the girls were thinking it but truly didn't blame Tsukune for not being able to choose, it was to much for him with all of them pressuring him. They had all agreed to let him decide on his own who he was going to date, but they would all still try to get him to date them. "I have an idea!", Kahlua said as she sat up getting her sisters attention.

"We all get our own time with Tsukune so lets do something about it, I say whoever can get a kiss from Tsukune first wins him!", Both Kokoa and Moka blushed and immediately said the same thing. "That's not fair you will just kiss him!", Kahlua smiled at her sisters. "You didn't hear me, he has to kiss you to win!", Moka and Kokoa looked at each other then looked at Kahlua. So from then on the girls began to think of creative ways for Tsukune to kiss them.

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

__Tsukune blocked the Ghoul's fist and backed away quickly when he saw the Nymph throw a ball of fire at him. Tsukune was beginning to run out of energy so soon in the match, he couldn't even get a hit off on the deadly trio. The range of the Nymph made it impossible to get to when she is being blocked by two who cant be touched when the Nymph was protecting them. "Getting tired already?", Issa asked watching all of Tsukune's moves.

Tsukune had to figure a way out of this situation but it was close to impossible, the Ghoul rushed forward and stuck at Tsukune again. That was it, Tsukune had to take out the forwards before he could get to the Nymph. The Ghoul threw a punch and Tsukune grabbed it, the Ghoul had a large amount of both energy and strength and was going to be the first he would get rid of. The Ghoul used its other fist and punched Tsukune in the face, Tsukune didn't feel the pain but knew what was coming next. The Nymph loaded up a fire ball tossed it at Tsukune's open side, Tsukune smiled and quickly pulled the Ghoul closer to him.

The Ghoul began to scream as the flames began to consume its body, Tsukune pushed the ghoul away from him before the flames could touch him. Before the Nymph could put the flames out it was to late. The Ghoul was dead and the only ones that were left was the blind Cyclops and the Nymph, it was now just a battle of strength between Tsukune and the Cyclops. Tsukune dashed at the Cyclops and was so close he could basically taste victory.

The Cyclops had waited for the perfect time and when Tsukune's fist tried to make contact with the Cyclops, the Cyclops dodged it and its knee came cascading into Tsukune's side. Tsukune's mouth opened and blood came flying out of it. He flew until he hit a wall, he was dead now Tsukune could feel the heat of the Nymph's fireball coming his way. Issa was on the edge of his chair when he saw Tsukune's demise, would the vampire with no pain really die this way? The fire hit Tsukune and a cloud of smoke flew up from where it had hit him.

Issa leaned back in his seat with a smile on his face, "Well, seems like you are better then I thought.", The smoke had cleared and Tsukune was standing there with his large black metallic arm protruding from his body. The black metal ran up his arm all the way until it reached his neck then it spread off into his veins. The fire died out when ever it touched his black metal skin, _'so it can't hold a flame which means it doesn't burn.'_ Tsukune was relived, it was dangerous to fight something that had such a destructive power. Now that he has a way to defend against it he would be safe against it's attacks.

Tsukune rushed at the Cyclops once more with his strong arm, before Tsukune got to the Cyclops he jumped in the air. If he could hear then being in the air and not making a sound would be great, Tsukune landed on the ground farther away from the Cyclops. This Cyclops was smart though it could tell which direction he had jumped in when he left the ground. The Cyclops turned it's head where it thought Tsukune was going to land but head his feet touch on the ground somewhere other then where he had predicted.

Tsukune had used his arm to push him off the ground, which means the direction could be anywhere. Tsukune bounce around once or twice before he headed towards the Cyclops, Tsukune pulled his fist back and let it fall down on the Cyclops' head. Tsukune fell to the ground and looked at the last one standing, the Nymph was the only one left. The Cyclops fell to the ground after receiving a death blow from Tsukune's metallic fist.

Tsukune clenched his fist and rushed at the Nymph, it wouldn't be hard to kill now. Though a direct attack on the Nymph would definitely scar Tsukune he had to do it to live. Tsukune pulled his fist back and let it go not only protecting him a little but also attacking the Nymph. Tsukune's fist pushed most of the fire away but what little flames did touch him made their mark as it burned through his shirt and burnt his shoulder.

Issa stood up and began to give a half-ass clap, "So then, you will stay." Tsukune stood up and turned around, "I thought you said I could leave!" Tsukune asked as he put metal hand over his burnt shoulder. "But you just killed the only three people I have to protect me.", Issa said with a devious smile on his face. Issa walked closer to Tsukune, his walk as calm as if he was walking in a park. "You killed them so you must take their place.", Tsukune's hung his head, he was tricked. He couldn't stop his body from shaking, he can't believe how foolish he had been.

Tsukune clenched his metal fist and swung it at Issa who was close enough, Issa caught Tsukune's fist in his hand. Tsukune tried to put more strength into his punch but he had ran out because of the fight. "Don't get all worked up, one month, after then you are free to leave.", Issa said as he pushed Tsukune's fist away. Issa began to walk away from Tsukune, Issa's hand was shaking after he had caught Tsukune's punch. _'no doubt about his strength, I guess I will have to kill him after all.'_

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

Tsukune was laying in his bed, he had only just got there after his fight. His burn mark had healed up nicely and the burn wasn't noticeable. A Month, after that he would be able to kill the man who has been chasing him. The reason Tsukune wants to leave the only reason he want to leave is just for- Tsukune turned over in his bed putting Moka's blanket over him. He had heard the sound of someone at his door, _'is it Moka again?'_ Tsukune closed his eyes and acted like he was asleep. If she knew that he was awake when she would sneak into his room she would be so embarrassed. "Tsukune.. are you awake?", That wasn't Moka's voice though it was Kahlua's.

Tsukune turned around and watched as Kahlua walked over to his bed and climbed underneath the covers. "What are you doing?", Kahlua had waited for Moka and Kokoa to fall asleep before she came to his room. "Do you not like it when I kiss you?", Kahlua asked. Her plan was simple, get Tsukune to kiss her before anyone told him about the deal. Tsukune blushed and tried to look away from her but she was underneath his blankets and was getting closer to him. "T-Thats not really it...", Tsukune blushed when he turned his head back towards Kahlua, she looked really pretty with some of her hair just barely in front of her face.

"Then, would you kiss me this time?", Kahlua put her hand on Tsukune's heart. It was racing so fast and he didn't know what to do, if he didn't kiss her she would hate him but if he kissed her.. what would be so wrong with that? They had kissed many times before and the world never ended, Tsukune looked down at her lips, they looked like they had some sort of lip gloss on them. Tsukune closed his eyes and leaned in forward putting his lips on hers.

_**There no cliffhanger and boom! Alright, so I am going to put a poll up on my profile so that you guys can vote and please I beg you do, Who is going to be Tsukune's final choice? That's right you guys get to decide who its going to be based on what you have seen in the story so far. Akua will be in the polls as well, THANK YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH you have given me so much love for the story and I hope to continue to make you guys happy so until next time.**_

_**XOXO**_


	9. Akua

Shuzen Sisters

Chapter 9: Akua

_**HI People. Sorry about the late update but I sort of forgot to pay my internet so yeah, I will not forget again. This chapter is to introduce Akua to the story, many people think it would be interesting to have her has a love interest but others think it would be bad so I found something that might work out. **_

__It has been a month since Tsukune was told by Issa he couldn't leave. After that day some things had happened, Moka and Kokoa had left Tsukune alone completely and he still didn't know why. He would try to talk to them but before they talked to him they would just leave, he asked why so many times but they never answered him.

Kahlua still was very persistent to have Tsukune become her husband, she was the only one out of the three that still talked to him. Every time he would ask if she knew anything she would just change the subject. He didn't know why but after a while he decided to give up on trying to find out why, there had to be a reason why they didn't want to talk to him and he wasn't going to push trying to talk to them.

Moka hated not talking to Tsukune but he had chosen her sister, she had truly came to love him though. Moka was in her room and was still laying in her bed, Tsukune had told her that Issa had told him he was allowed to leave today. She was sure that he hadn't told either of her sisters yet, they both acted to calm. It was well into the morning and Moka didn't feel like going to breakfast, the mere sight of him would make her break down and start crying.

Moka held onto the edge of her blanket and clenched it tight in her fist, she had never felt like this but she knew it was her heart breaking. Her chest hurt when she thought about him, her hands would shake with anger when she thought about him with Kahlua. She didn't fully understand why Tsukune wanted to leave, it was selfish of him if you ask her. He was leaving to protect them but he never asked if they need to be protected.

"Moka, are you going to get up yet?", Kokoa asked knocking on her bedroom door. Breakfast was over and Akasha asked if Kokoa would get Moka up. Moka buried her face into her pillow, "Go away!" Kokoa opened Moka's door and stuck her head in, "Well if your just going lay in bed today make sure you get ready for tonight!", Kokoa slammed the door behind her.

Kokoa had stayed away from Tsukune just like Moka had, after Tsukune kissed Kahlua they had both stopped. Kokoa had some sort of feelings for Tsukune but it was more of a crush then anything, she still missed hanging out with him. All that fun was gone after that night, she didn't like it any more then Moka did but she bit her lip and kept going on.

_'now that I think about it where is Tsukune?',_ Kokoa asked herself. He was usually at breakfast but he wasn't there either. Kokoa shrugged her shoulders and decided that it wasn't important, besides Tsukune probably doesn't want to talk to them anyway. She continued down the halls to her training room, Kokoa was thrown backwards when the wall to her right was destroyed. The wall had a large hole in it and dust was beginning to fill the hallway.

Kokoa had covered her head with her arm and backed away from the hole. To many thoughts were going threw her mind, to even begin to imagine what was going on. "Kokoa... run!", she knew that voice though. It has been a while since he had talked to her though, Tsukune stood up pushing the rubble from the hole off of him. "Get Moka and find Akasha!", Tsukune yelled as he stumbled to the hole and jumped out of it.

Kokoa took a couple of deep breaths and finally had control of herself again, she stood up and ran as fast as she could to Moka's bedroom. Kokoa pulled the door open and ran to Moka's bed, "What was that?" Moka was already out of her bed and was putting on her slippers, "Tsukune is fighting someone, we need to get mother!" Kokoa said and grabbed a hold of Moka's hand.

Moka pulled her hand away from Kokoa's. Kokoa turned around and tried to grab Moka's hand again but Moka didn't let her. "This isn't the time for this!", Kokoa yelled letting tears form up in her eyes. Moka pushed past Kokoa and opened her door, "Moka!" Kokoa chased after Moka, Moka was standing at the hole that Tsukune's body had made. Kokoa was just a little behind her but had stopped running when she saw the look on Moka's face.

Her body was shaking, her skin looked pale white. Kokoa took a couple of steps forward, with every step she could feel her body becoming weaker. Her breathing was clam as she watched as tears ran down Moka's pale face. Kokoa stood by Moka and looked out of the hole, standing on the ground about ten feet down from where they were was a girl.

She had shoulder length, black hair and was now smiling up at Moka and Kokoa. Laying on the ground a couple of feet from this girl was Tsukune. He wasn't moving and blood was coming from his mouth. His body looked like it was beaten up badly, his right arm had changed and was cut up badly. There was a moment of silence before Moka yelled for Tsukune, "TSUKUNE!" Moka jumped down from the hole and ran over to his side.

Kokoa followed behind her with tears in her eyes. "What did you do?", Kokoa asked as she stood by Moka's side. She faced the black haired girl and was ready for anything, "Who are you?" Moka put Tsukune's head in her lap and held him close. The woman was confused, why were her sisters so mad at her? "I am Akua, your new sister!", Akua had a smile on her face as she introduced herself.

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

__Tsukune was walking around outside of the castle. He had woken up a little early then usual and was thinking about what he was going to say to Moka. He tried to talk to her before but when he did things would go bad. Today he was going to tell her how he felt, he liked Kahlua but not the way he liked her. He hadn't told Kahlua about it yet but he was going to, he didn't want to hurt her feeling but he didn't want Moka or Kokoa to hate him anymore.

He didn't really have the courage to tell Kahlua how he felt but he was thinking. She would find him soon and he would have to tell her everything. He didn't want to be with her, Tsukune sat down on the damp grass. He really wanted everything to be over already, after he is done with everything he needed to have done he was going to return to this place to be with them again.

"What are you doing out here this early, I went to your room and you weren't in there.", Tsukune looked up and standing in front of him was Kahlua. She had a smile on her face just like everyday, she loved Tsukune so much it was crazy. "I couldn't sleep, I was thinking about what to say..", Kahlua sat down on the grass next to Tsukune and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"What to say to who?", Kahlua was perfect, she was a great girl and any guy would be lucky to have her but Tsukune wasn't one of those guys. There was a silence in the air, Tsukune didn't know what to say to her but he knew he had to say something, Tsukune's eyes darted down at his hand. Kahlua had held onto it tight, "Don't... please don't say it.." Tsukune's heart felt like it had fell to the ground and was stepped on.

"I know... your not happy now but... I will change to make you happy so just please... don't.", Kahlua's tears were rolling off of her cheeks and were falling on Tsukune's shoulder. "I'm sorry.. but I love Moka...", Tsukune pulled his hand slowly away from Kahlua's grip. Tsukune couldn't keep in his tears, he loved Kahlua at a different level and didn't want her to hate him.

Kahlua stood up and didn't look at Tsukune, she didn't say a word but she did begin to walk away. Tsukune stood up and watched her walk, he felt like chasing after her but it would only make things worse. "Hey, are you okay did he hurt you?", Tsukune watched as a girl that he didn't know walked up to Kahlua.

"Do you know him?", The girl asked. Tsukune watched as Kahlua turned around and looked Tsukune dead in the eyes. "No, hes a stranger...", Kahlua turned away from Tsukune leaving him with a feeling of hate resting on his shoulders. The girl who had walked up to Kahlua turned to Tsukune with a diabolical smile on her face, Kahlua had started to walk away again.

"Kahlua!", Tsukune yelled as he walked closer to Kahlua. Before he could get any closer he felt a scratch on his face, "You hurt my sister, so I am going to kill you now." Tsukune backed away and stared at this girl. _'Sister? Is this the special person lord Shuzen was talking about?',_ Tsukune put his fingers to the cut on his cheek. She wasn't even close to him, yet she managed to cut his cheek?

"My name is Tsukune, I was taken in by- Tsukune didn't have enough time to tell her what was going on. She had rushed at him with everything she had, her fist was blocked just in time. Tsukune had put his arms up making a x and blocked the girls punch. "Wait for just a sec- Tsukune asked as he dodged a kick. Tsukune dodged her kick once more but when he did, he walked right into a fist that was coming his way.

Tsukune flew in the air and crashed into a wall, he busted the wall and landed inside of the castle. He was in a daze for a second before he began to push debris off of him. He looked around and noticed that Kokoa was standing just a couple of feet away from him but was okay. "Kokoa... run!", Tsukune said standing up a little more. This wasn't good, this girl is really strong and is fast. "Get Moka and find Akasha!", Tsukune said as he pushed the rest of the debris off of him and jumped out of the hole his body had created.

He had landed on the ground not to far away from the mysterious girl, Tsukune wasn't going to let this girl hurt any of the girls. If she was going to kill him then he would make sure that he would protect the girls. They wouldn't go and find Akasha they would try to help him, if they see what this girl is going to do to him they will never trust her. Tsukune clenched his fist and let his body felt all of the energy he had run through his body.

His right arm began to rip apart reviling the black metallic skin that was underneath. His full arm had ripped through and he was ready to do anything for the girls. He ran at the girl and let his guard down fully, his punches were sloppy and his form was loose. Every time Tsukune would swing at the girl he would feel her fist hit one of openings.

Tsukune's body was going to shut down soon, he knew even if he tried she would end up killing him. Even if the girls could step in the way they would just be at risk, Tsukune fell to one knee and looked up at Akua. She was tough, but something about her wasn't right. Tsukune lifted his right arm and swung it at Akua, as it flew in the air getting close to her, Tsukune watched as pieces of his arm began to rip off.

"Ahhhh!", Tsukune didn't feel the pain but yelling let him release some of his anger. Before he could reach her with his fist the girl raised her leg in the air and kicked Tsukune in the chest. Tsukune's limp body flew backwards rolling on the ground and stopping a couple of feet away from Akua. He coughed up some blood and felt his eyes beginning to close.

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

Tsukune's body lay in a bed, tubes were injected into his veins and blood was running in them, Tsukune's body was beaten and broken but he is alive. His arm had went back to normal but it was badly damaged after the fight was had to be bandaged, Moka was sitting by his side and hadn't moved since he was put there. "Tsukune, I shouldn't have stopped talking to you... I missed you so much.", Moka said as she clenched onto Tsukune's hand.

Kokoa had gone to get some water for Tsukune, Kahlua sat just outside of Tsukune's room. She was sitting on the ground next to his door. It was all her fault that Tsukune was hurt, if she had just told Akua that Tsukune was a good person none of this would have happened. Since she was mad she didn't care at the time, but she hated herself for what she had done. Akua was taken to Issa, she was not in-trouble, Issa thought it was a nice gesture to attack Tsukune. She had only just met her sister but she attack and defended Kahlua with all she had.

The girls didn't really agree with what their father had said, but they were told to not blame Akua for what happened. Besides, Tsukune isn't apart of their family... Akua is.

_**Yes, that just happened. I thought this would be the best way to introduce Akua, to be honest I re-wrote this chapter three times trying to figure which one I like best and this is the one. I know it left with that but I will update in two days so wait until then please! By the way I am so sorry for such a late update, forgot to pay internet so that's why it took so long. Until next time.**_

_**XOXO**_


End file.
